


Forgiveness (Could You Imagine)

by QueenieRose53001



Series: We'll Give The World To You [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Forensics, I cried writing this, Kinda, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Multi, Poetry, Texting, Weddings, What Have I Done, Yikes, bitch it's not light angst anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie Lewis doesn't like talking about her past life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phil Wins In The Tragically Young Department

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are a lot of time jumps lol

Philip's hands shook. He was in a strange high school, ready to compete at the forensics state championship, but that wasn't why his nerves were acting up. His script trembled, the noise of rumpling paper disturbing the senior sitting next to him.

"Little dude, what's the matter? You've never been this nervous for a meet."

Philip took a shaky breath. "I'm gonna tell TJ that I wrote my poem about her today and I'm nervous because we've been best friends for ten years and I don't want to screw that up."

"That is adorable," Frankie smiled at the freshman, brushing back the strand of hair that had fallen out of her chignon. "It'll only be awkward if you make it awkward. And you haven't seen the eyes that girl makes at you. If anything, I'd bet she feels the same way about you. Remember, it's like performing. Breathe, annunciate, speak slowly and make sure you put emotion behind the words. Make sense?"

Philip nodded, as a swell of relief quenched his nerves. Not all of them, of course, but enough that he stopped trembling. Frankie read the time on the clock on the wall, and turned to Philip. "Shit. We've got five minutes before the second round starts. Break a leg, little dude."

"Thanks, Frankie. You too." Philip stood, looked for his second room on the map the forensics association had provided, and scattered down the hallway towards the room. This was where the adrenaline of stage fright came to good use.

* * *

"Hello? Frankie?"

"Philip Hayler. Long time, no talk, little dude."

"It's been three months, Fran."

"I know, I know. You still haven't sent me the pictures you and your girlfriend took at prom. Seeing as I'm the one who got you two together."

"As soon as I get off the phone I'll send them to you I promise."

"You said that the last time we talked."

"Frankie Lewis I swear to god."

* * *

Philip.Hay changed username to septhuitneuf

Francine.Lew: what does that even mean 

septhuitneuf: they're the last words my mom said to me last time around

Francine.Lew: what

Francine.Lew: why

TJ.Preston: he was Philip Hamilton he died tragically young and his life as Phil hayler revolves around his life as Hamilton

septhuitneuf: you betray me TJ

TJ.Preston: luv u philly

septhuitneuf: tj was theodosia burr alston, daughter of my fathers killer/best friend, and she also died tragically young

TJ.Preston: I was 29

TJ.Preston: u were 19

Francine.Lew: Phil wins in the tragically young department

TJ.Preston: who were you? Do you remember?

septhuitneuf: yeah your forensics piece last year seemed pretty personal

TJ.Preston: which one

Francine.Lew: Phil means the abandonment one, I told him that it was about my past life

TJ.Preston: Yike. One single yike. That one made me cry

Francine.Lew: sorry TJ 

TJ.Preston: its ok

Francine.Lew: <3

Francine.Lew: in my last life, I was Frances Laurens, the only child of a forgotten revolutionary abolitionist

Francine.Lew: @septhuitneuf apparently our dads fucked

Francine.Lew: while he was married to my mother

septhuitneuf: yikes

Francine.Lew: I was born in London, I never met my father, and my mother died when I was still really young

Francine.Lew: I don't blame my father for going off and fighting in the war and getting killed, I'm just angry that he was never there

Francine.Lew: and in this life my dad was never in the picture so I kind of arbor a little resentment to the paternal figures in each life

TJ.Preston: <3

septhuitneuf: <3

Francine.Lew: thanks guys <3

* * *

 

Philip debated pressing the call button on Frankie Lewis' contact in his phone. He hadn't spoken to her since his and TJ's graduation, and that had been six months prior. But he had news for his friend, news that he was unsure how she'd react to it.

He swallowed past the lump in is throat and pressed the button, crushing his phone to his ear.

One ring. Philip debated hanging up. Two rings. Philip doubted she'd pick up. Three ri-

"Phil? Philip Hayler? How's college, little dude?" 

"Is it a bad time right now, Frankie?"

"No, not at all. Now answer the question, Phil," Frankie laughed.

"College is alright, TJ's been staying with me and my roommate, I'm part of the debate team and the forensics team."

"TJ's staying with you!" Frankie laughed, "How's the roommate like that?"

Philip blushed, relieved that Frankie couldn't see him. "We're all together now. Polyamory."

"Okay. Who is it?"

"They used to be Georges Washington de Lafayette. Son of a friend of both our fathers. Which brings me to other news."

"Phil? Are you alright?"

"Frankie, hear me out, please. Please try not to react until I'm done."

"Philip. I will. Calm down."

Frankie heard Philip take a deep breath before he spoke again. "I'm in New York for a debate. I met the man who used to be Alexander Hamilton."

"Oh my god."

Philip continued. "My mother, my aunts, both of TJ's parents, my dad's friends, and my dad's political enemies were all there, but it seems they're all friends now. They're all my age, too."

"That's a good thing, Phil, why are you so worried about my reaction?"

"Frankie, my dad is in a polyamorous relationship with my mother, the woman he had an affair with last time, and a guy named Jonathan Lawrence."

Frankie was struck speechless. 

"Jonathan Lawrence. Is that, Phil, was he John Laurens?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. Oh my god... No, Lilah, I'm alright."

"Lilah?" Philip questioned.

"My girlfriend. But Jonathan Lawrence, did you talk to him? Do you tell him about-"

"Frankie, I talked to him, I didn't say a word about you."

Frankie's sigh of relief was audible though the speaker. "Thank you, Phil. I owe you one."

"No you don't."

"Philip, I need to go, this isn't something we need to argue about now. It's really good to talk to you, little dude. Call me if you need to talk."

"It was good to talk to you too." Philip said, hanging up. He ran a hand through his long hair and returned to the room of people he had left.

* * *

John put a hand on Philip's shoulder. "Can we talk? It's kinda important to me."

"Sure thing, John," Philip replied. There was something close to anguish in his voice, and it set Philip on edge. Both men ducked out of Laf's party, held in their dorm room.

Philip leaned against the hallway wall. "What's up?"

John took a deep breath before starting. "These past few years, ever since I started talking to my roommates, has been coincidence after coincidence after coincidence. First it was Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules. Then it was Professor Warner, and then it was the Schuylers, and then Aaron, Thomas, and James, then Maria and Dori, and then you, Georges and TJ."

"Yeah, this year's been pretty great." Philip smiled.

John nodded in agreement. "But, Phil, here's the thing. If all these people reincarnate in a similar generation and converge at a similar spot, what's from saying there are more of us?"

Philip squinted. "John, I don't know what you're trying to say."

The freckled boy tugged a piece of hair from his ponytail. "There are people I need to apologize to. I wronged them as John Laurens."

"What did you do?" Philip asked curiously. John bit his lip. "I mean, you don't have to tell me, but-"

"I married a woman in London who was my best friend because I got her pregnant. Then, I left for America to fight in the war before our child was born. Then I met Alex and that happened, and then I got shot and killed."

"So you're looking for your wife and your daughter?" Philip said, realizing too late that John hadn't said a word about the gender of his child.

"Yeah, my daughter. Frances Laurens. I never met her." John didn't realize Philip's blunder. Philip sighed softly in relief. It was public knowledge, after all.

Philip swore he didn't mean to say it. The words slipped out of his lips and hung on the air and he couldn't reel them back in. "I know her."

John did a double take. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he brought himself to speak. "You know my daughter? You know Frances Laurens?"

"Frankie Lewis," Philip found himself saying.

"You know her? You know my daughter? You know she's here now and you didn't think to tell me?" Anger slowly rose in John's voice. Philip reached out to him.

"John, calm down, please. She's three years older than me, us. She remembers everything, because she remembered not having a father and it felt like deja vu. Her dad this time was never in the picture, and that's what triggered her memories."

John ran a hand over his hair. "Oh my god."

"She knows you're here, because we've talked about past lives before, me, her and TJ, and she told me not to tell you she's here. Oh god, Frankie's going to kill me. I promised her I wouldn't tell you. She trusts me." Philip's voice grew hysterical, and John shushed him.

"Phil, just don't tell her you told me." John explained. Philip sighed,

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone. Especially TJ, Georges, or Alex."

"I got it. One more thing, Phil. Have you heard of a Martha Manning anywhere?"

Philip shook his head. "Sorry, John."

"It's okay. Let's get back to the party. I'm sure the others are wondering where we wandered off to."

* * *

septhuitneuf: I fucked up

septhuitneuf: i'm so sorry

Francine.Lew: what did you do Phil

septhuitneuf: I didn't meant o say it

Francine.Lew: Philip Hayler, breathe. Tell me what you're apologizing for

septhuitneuf: I told John Laurens you existed I'm so sorry

Francine.Lew: He would have found out about my existence eventually.

Francine.Lew add him to the chat

septhuitneuf: wait ur not mad????

Francine.Lew: I am, but there's no use for me being angry at a man I've never met fighting in a war and getting killed. I want to talk to him

septhuitneuf: god I want to be like you

Francine.Lew: I know, little dude, I know

Francine.Lew: Add John Laurens to the chat

septhuitneuf: Are you sure???

Francine.Lew: Y E S

Francine.Lew: just do it

septhuitneuf has added jdotlaw to the chat

jdotlaw: hello philip

septhuitneuf: hi john

jdotlaw: I thought you said you weren't going to tell her

septhuitneuf: I felt overwhelmingly guilty

jdotlaw: understood. Hello @Francine.Lew you must be Frankie Lewis

Francine.Lew: And you must be John Lawrence

Francine.Lew: Philly here has informed you of my existence

jdotlaw: nice to meet you, Frankie.

septhuitneuf: I'm gonna leave now bye

Francine.Lew: Bye phil

jdotlaw: bye philip

septhuitneuf has left the chat

jdotlaw: this might get a little long, I apologize in advance

jdotlaw: I'm so sorry for everything I made you and your mother endure. I tried to prove to myself that I was capable of loving women by sleeping with your mother, but in that life I couldn't love women like I was supposed to and I didn't mean to get her pregnant and I'm sorry I left the two of you in London while I dicked around in America getting in duels and fighting and loving men. Martha was one of my best friends and ever since I got my revelation I regretted making her go through that. I'm sorry I don't regret loving Alexander, and I'm sorry that in this life I haven't reached out to find your mother and apologize to her. I'm sorry I didn't leave America as soon as the war was over. I'm sorry I missed your birth, Frances. I'm sorry I went to South Carolina to flush the British out. I'm sorry I got myself killed. I'm sorry for every way I wronged you. I owe you, Frankie Lewis, and I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness.

Francine.Lew: I've made my peace with you a long time ago. I believe that our current lives shouldn't be dictated by our actions in the past. I forgive you, John Laurens.

jdotlaw: Thank you, Frankie.

Francine.Lew: Just promise me you'll never leave the people you love again.

jdotlaw: I've already sworn myself to that

Francine.Lew: Good. Do you want to meet up some time? My girlfriend and I go to school in Albany.

jdotlaw: hell yes

jdotlaw: maybe you and phil could coordinate your visit with his next one

Francine.Lew: I'll do that, but I feel like the first time we meet should be just us

jdotlaw: agreed

jdotlaw: there's a coffee place close to my campus I could send you the address to

Francine.Lew: that sounds nice. Does next Saturday at noon work for you?

jdotlaw: yeah

Francine.Lew: I'll see you then.

jdotlaw: I'll see you then.

Francine.Lew has left the chat

jdotlaw has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't funny anymore I just flirted with an idea and all of a sudden I'm writing another fic


	2. Lawrence and Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and frankie finally meet and then shit gets real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you kookookarli for helping me out w/ john's appearance (i was that anon this morning whoops)

Jonathan Lawrence had a date, and it wasn’t with any of his datemates. He felt bad not telling them that he was meeting his daughter for the first time, but he wasn’t sure how he’d tell them. And Alexander, how would the news affect his Alexander? He had been so distraught when he found out about Martha all those years ago. So John didn’t say a word when his phone buzzed at eleven on that Saturday, just shut off the alarm and began to get ready.

Alex stumbled upon John as he changed into a button up. He had fallen asleep at his desk working the previous night, and his back cracked when he stretched. “Where you goin’?” He asked, voice groggy.

“I’m running an errand for Thomas,” John fibbed. “I’ll be back around three. Go get some breakfast, babe.”

Half an hour later, John tucked himself in his usual booth in his favorite cafe, Wonders Great and Small. On any other day, the rest of the booth would have been filled with his lovely Alexander, his Lizzie, and his Maria. The hood of his fluffy coat was pushed down around his neck, the New York winter still bothering the South Carolinian indoors.

His phone buzzed.

* * *

 

Francine.Lew: I’m here

Jdotlaw: Okay I’m in the booth in the back, big fluffy coat, can’t miss me

Francine.Lew: Okay I’ll be there in two mins

* * *

 

John slid his phone back into his pocket, his fingers beginning to tremble. He remembered how nervous Laf and Aaron were when they were about to meet their children, but this was different. Laf and Aaron were there for their children. John had never even met his daughter when she was his daughter.

The cafe door swung open, jingling bells masked by the noise of the other customers. John’s head jerked up to stare at the young woman who entered. She was just barely taller than Alexander, which still gave John a few inches on her, but where Alex was scrappy, she was soft and rounded. She looked around the cafe, looking for someone, when she caught eyes with John.

John willed his hand to stop shaking as he waved at her. She made her way over to where he was sitting, weaving through tables and around customers with ease. Her smile was dazzling. John got out of his seat to greet her.

“Are you John Laurens?” She asked. Her voice was like the bells on the cafe door. She seemed to buzz with nervous energy.

“Yeah, I was John Laurens. So, you were Frances?” John said, smile seeping into his voice. She didn’t answer, just soaked John in. The two crashed into a hug, tight and, to the outside world, painful-looking. John didn’t realize he had started to cry until he tasted salt on his lips. He let Frankie go, unwillingly, and sat down. She followed suit.

“Are you cold?” Frankie almost taunted, the way John was burrowed into his coat was humorous to her. She honestly couldn’t tell where his hair ended and the fluff on his coat started.

“Yes. I’m from South Carolina. Again.” John tacked on the last word. “I have never been able to bear New York winters.”

Frankie laughed, peeling off her coat, navy blue that matched the beanie covering most of her short hair. John was reminded of the old continental army uniforms that he wore. “New York born and raised.”

Something glinted on Frankie’s left hand. “That’s a beautiful [ ring ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/de/a9/72/dea972b9e8270be1fd81cf0ad2f952ae.jpg),” John observed. She blushed lightly, a smile spreading wider across her face.

“Thank you. My girlfriend, no, my fiance gave it to me. She proposed the other day. The funny thing is that I was planning on proposing to her that same day. We’ve been together for four years.” Frankie's voice softened with her affection, and John recognized the look in her eyes.

John smiled. “Congratulations. What’s her name?”

“Her name’s Delilah Jeffrey. In my freshman year of college, she was my roommate. We kinda hit things off, and seven years later, we realize we want to be together for the rest of our lives.”  Frankie pulled out her phone, sliding open the lock screen to show her background; a dark haired girl kissing Frankie’s cheek as Frankie took a selfie.

“You two look adorable together.”

“Thank you, John.”

“You know, I'm engaged, too. Have been for two years.”

“Really? Phil told me you were in a polyamorous relationship. How did that work out?”

John laughed. “Me and one of my girlfriends, Maria, were planning on proposing to our other datemates. I would propose to Alexander, and she would propose to Lizzie. It turned out that they were planning on proposing to us. Like you said, we all just realized we want to be together for a long time.”

"Weren't you a freshman then?” Frankie asked. John nodded. “You were eighteen or nineteen and you all decided to get married?”

“Yeah, we did. But the thing is, we all loved Alexander in our past lives, and once we met for the first time in this life, we realized we loved each other, and we didn’t want to leave.”

“Aww,” Frankie almost cooed. “That’s adorable. When I was Frances, I lived in the same time period as Lilah did, but we never actually met. She was Martha Jefferson Randolph, and-”

“Wait, I’m sorry for interrupting, but Jefferson? Like Thomas Jefferson?” John asked.

“Yeah, she was his daughter.”

“I actually know the guy who used to be Thomas Jefferson. He’s my age, though, but I know him.” Frankie grinned.

“I guess I’ll have to bring her when I visit with Philip,” She laughed. When the waitress came around to take their order, both ordered cinnamon hot chocolate and a turkey melt.

“I’m sure Tom will like that. From what I’ve put together, he had a really hard time coming to terms with what he did as Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson loved his daughter, though.”

“That should be a relief for him.” Frankie agreed. “You know, you’re really lucky that there’s an even amount of people in your relationship.”

John tilted his head. “Why’s that?”

“You all can get legally married and no one’s left out.” Frankie said. “Philip’s been one of my best friends for four years, and so has TJ. But they added Georges to the mix a couple months ago, and they all want to get married at some point in the relatively near future. If they were to get married now, someone would have to be left out.”

“Yeah.” John agreed with a sigh. “My datemates don’t know I’m with you. They think I’m running an errand for Thomas.”

Frankie raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you tell them I was here?”

“I was scared how they’d react. Alexander was distraught when he found out about your mother. I didn’t know how he’d take the news that you were here. I’m going to tell them, though.”

“Good. I was wondering, um, since my dad this time was never in the picture, he wouldn’t be able to walk me down the aisle at my wedding. It’s really early to start planning though, but we know we’re getting married this summer. I was wondering, John, if you’d do it.”

John was taken aback. His mouth opened, but he couldn’t find the words. “Are, are you sure you want me to do it?”

“I put a lot of thought into it on the way here. I’d like you to do it, if you aren’t against it.” Frankie admitted.

“I’ll do it, Frankie. I wasn’t there for you last time. I want to be part of your life this time, even if it means we’re just friends.”

“Thank you so much, John. I haven’t asked him yet, no I haven’t even told him I’m engaged, but I’m planning on Philip and TJ being my best people. Delilah was a foreign exchange student a few years back, and she stayed with Georges’ family in France. I told her about my idea to have Philip and TJ as my best people, and she wants Georges as her best person.”

“Aww, that’s adorable.” John grinned. Their food arrived, and the two continued their conversation between bites of the best sandwich Frankie had ever had.

The door to the cafe opened, and Frankie couldn’t see who entered. But John did, and Frankie watched as his grin faded suddenly and a mask of horror replaced it. “Who is it?” Frankie hissed, turning around to see what caused John’s distress. The man who entered was huge and actually terrifying.

“One of my friends. Hercules Mueller. He doesn’t know you’re here too. Oh god. I’m fucked.” John muttered, running a hand on top of his hair.

“Laurens?” Hercules asked, approaching their booth. “Alex told me you were running an errand for Tom. Tom had no idea what he was talking about.” John groaned. He knew exactly what this must look like to Herc. And to Alexander.

“Who’s this?” Herc asked accusingly. “Oh my god. John, you’re engaged. Why are you doing this?”

“No, no, he’s not.” Frankie spoke up. “My name’s Frankie Lewis. He’s not cheating on Alex, or Lizzie, or Maria. I’m engaged, too. I’m not cheating on my Lilah.”

“Then what are you doing, John? You lie to your fiance, and go out to meet her?”

John tugged at his ponytail, preparing himself to confess. “In her last life, Frankie used to be my daughter, Frances Laurens. I died before I could ever meet her. She’s a friend of Philip’s, and we thought the first time we met should just be the two of us.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Herc asked. “I mean, Alex would understand. Lizzie and Maria would understand. But you didn’t tell them, and they think you betrayed them.”

Unwittingly, moisture began to well in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt them, any of them. I just remembered Alex being so distraught when he found out I was married. I thought him knowing that I was meeting up with my old family would hurt him. I don’t want to hurt them. I hurt Alex enough when I died.”

Herc winced. He didn’t like to see any of his friends hurt, even when his blood was boiling because of them. “I’m sorry for accusing you, John, but you have to explain to Alexander what the hell is going on. I honestly think that Lizzie’s going to murder you.” John winced.

“I will, Herc, I promise.” John said weakly. Frankie stared at him in sympathy.

“Okay, good luck John. I feel that you’re going to need it.” Herc said, and he was gone. John was close to crying in public, something that he never thought he would do. Frankie’s hand on his arm was enough to bring him back to stability.

“Okay, text him, explain to him what happened. Apologize. Breathe, make sure your words sound sincere, okay, Dad?” Frankie didn’t mean to call him that, except that he was her father and the only father she ever had and now he was here.

John nodded, vision blurry from tears. He pulled out his phone and began to type.

* * *

 

Jdotlaw: My dearest Alexander

Morelikedamilton: how fucking dare you

Morelikedamilton: you realize this isn’t just about him right

Morelikedamilton: you have two other significant others who you disappointed

Morelikedamilton: one of which has already been cheated on before

Jdotlaw: Lizzie, please, let me explain

Jdotlaw: The girl I had lunch with was Frances Laurens, my only child, and I never got to meet her when she was my daughter. Philip, your son, introduced me to her at her request. We both agreed that the first time we met it should just be the two of us. She drove down from Albany to meet me. It was the first time in both lives that she ever met her father. She’s engaged as well, and the meeting was completely platonic, if not familial. I didn’t tell any of you that she was alive because I was unsure of how you’d react. Alexander was so horrified when he found out I was married, and I didn’t want to cause him any more pain. But by not telling him, by not telling you, I have caused all three of you pain, and that is my worst fear come to life. Please, Lizzie, I beg for your forgiveness. I have wronged you, like I wronged my daughter and my wife as John Laurens, and I don’t think I can forgive myself.

Elamistress: John, you know you could have just told us and avoided all of this

Jdotlaw: i know

Elamistress: I can’t speak for Alexander or Lizzie, but I forgive you.

Jdotlaw: thank you i do not deserve you

Morelikedamilton: damn straight @jdotlaw

Elamistress: more like damn gay

Morelikedamilton: now is not the time

Elamistress: sorry

Jdotlaw: Alexander, I am so so utterly sorry, I betray you once with Martha and I did not mean to but I betray you again with Frances. I beg for your forgiveness

Jdotlaw: Alexander

Jdotlaw: @adotfightme

Morelikedamilton: he’s ignoring you, buried himself in work

Jdotlaw: goddammit I fucked up big time

Elamistress: Damn gay

Morelikedamilton: come home, Jonathan. Bring your daughter if you wish, but just come home. He needs you.

Jdotlaw: omw

* * *

 

“How are things?” Frankie asked tentatively when John slid his phone back into his pocket.

“One of my girlfriends has forgiven me. Alexander has buried himself in work, which for him, is extremely unhealthy, and my other girlfriend is not going to murder me but has summoned me home. She has welcomed you, if you are willing to come.”

“I’ll go with. And for your troubles, I’ll pay the bill.” Frankie said, getting out her wallet.

“It’s not necessary, Frankie.” John said, trying to stop her, but she insisted.

“Let’s go.”

Maria was the one who opened the door when John returned to 177(6). Her eyes were red, but she flung her arms around John’s neck and held him for a solid minute. “I was so scared that it was real, John.” She said. It sounded like she had been crying.

“Maria, I promise you that I never mean to hurt you, any of you,” John whispered in her ear as she let him go. “Maria, this is my daughter, Frankie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Frankie. You actually look a lot like John. You’ve got the same freckles."

“It’s nice to meet you too, Maria,” Frankie greeted, shaking Maria’s hand. “I’m sorry for the trouble I caused.” Maria shook her head. Upon hearing Frankie’s voice, Lizzie rushed into the room.

“You’re Frances?” Lizzie asked. John nodded.

“I’m actually Frankie, but yes, I was Frances Laurens. I’m friends with your son.” Frankie corrected gently.

“Philip?”

“Yes. He and TJ are two of my best friends. I’m so sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“It’s not your fault, Frankie,” Lizzie promised. “John didn’t tell us he was meeting you.”

“Lizzie,” John cut in nervously. “Please, please forgive me. I know that this hurt you, and Alexander and Maria. I do not deserve you.”

“John, it was an honest mistake. We jumped to conclusions. Just, tell us next time. Please. The thought of another lover cheating on me….” Lizzie trailed off.

John nodded, understanding, close to tears. “Thank you, Lizzie.”

“Go talk to him, John.” Lizzie instructed. John nodded, moisture spilling over and racing down his freckled cheek. Frankie put a hand on his shoulder, and John reached up and put his hand over hers.

John knocked gently on Alexander’s door. “Come in, Betsey,” was the muffled reply. John winced and eased the door open.

“It’s not Betsey.” John murmured. Alex’s head shot up from his laptop, whirling towards John, staring with red-rimmed eyes. John gulped as Alexander stood and walked towards him. Alexander didn’t say a word, the uncharacteristic silence setting John’s nerves on edge. “Alexander,” John said gently.

His fiance reached out with his left hand, and John grimaced in horror when he saw that Alexander’s engagement ring was absent. “Alexander,” John tried again.

Alexander’s hand hovered a few inches away from John’s tear stained cheek for several moments. Then, he drew his hand back and punched him in the mouth. Frankie screamed as John doubled over in pain, hand clamped over his mouth. She forced her way in between Alex and John. She didn’t look very threatening, but the fire in her eyes was unmistakable.

“Leave him alone!” She almost shrieked, fists clenched, ready to defend herself and her father.

Alex stared, flabbergasted at this stranger. “Who are you?” He asked softly, voice hoarse.

Two sets of footsteps scrambled towards them. Lizzie and Maria looked horrified upon the scene before them; one man with bruised knuckles and the other doubled over, cupping his mouth.

John straightened with a groan, wincing as he swiped blood away from his split lip. “Alexander, she’s my daughter. Frances Laurens, Frankie Lewis. You thought I was cheating on you with her.”

Alexander looked horrified at his actions.

“She’s friends with your son. She asked him to introduce me to her. We decided that we should meet, but the first time we met it should just be the two of us. This was the first time she ever met her father, in both lives. I wasn’t going to deny her that. I didn’t tell you because you were so upset when you learned about Martha. I didn’t want to hurt you, Alexander, but by not telling you, I hurt all of you. I’m so sorry.”

“No, John, I hurt you. I fell back on old habits. I hurt you because I believed false information. I’m sorry.” Alex said, close to tears. John moved around Frankie and embraced his fiance tightly. Alex hugged back, clutching at him like a drowning man.

“Is this all cleared up?” Frankie asked no one in particular. Lizzie nodded.

“They’ve made up. The two of them are okay.”

* * *

 

Morelikedamilton: @angelsky we don’t need to murder john anymore  
 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I listen to burn while I wrote this?  
> Did I cry when John realized that he hurt Alex, Maria, and Eliza?  
> Did I cry when Alex decked John?  
> You bet your life I did.


	3. Rehearsal Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long to write this, school kinda got in the way
> 
> also hi Kate

Delilah and Frankie's rehearsal dinner went incredibly well, Philip thought.

Delilah and Frankie's rehearsal dinner was awkward as all hell, Thomas told his boyfriend when he got home.

Delilah and Frankie's rehearsal dinner was life changing, John said to himself.

* * *

 

Thomas Jemmings sat next to the woman who used to be his daughter. On his other side, sat her mother. Her hair was pulled back tightly, and she resembled her daughter, same dark hair, same complexion, same hazel eyes. She seemed bitter, sending Frankie and her daughter looks when they weren’t looking at her. She also glared at Philip, TJ, and Georges occasionally. 

“You were Thomas Jefferson, correct?” Danielle Jeffrey asked, causing Thomas to jolt up from texting his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I was.” Thomas answered coolly.

“So you were her father?” The question took him off guard. Thomas had assumed that Delilah had told her mother who he was.

“I was Delilah’s father, yeah.”

Danielle shifted in her seat towards Thomas, like she had an important secret she wanted to share with him. “Do you approve of this? Our child, marrying a woman?” 

Thomas’ eyes bugged out of his head. “Of course. Don’t you?”

“Weren’t you from the south? Weren’t you conservative?” 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Thomas Jefferson was. I’m not Thomas Jefferson, not anymore. I’m Thomas Jemmings. I have to live with what Jefferson did, and I regret most everything I did as him.  Ms. Jeffrey, you do realize that I’m gay, right? I’m dating a man right now. Do you realize that all of my friends are gay as well? You do know that Philip, TJ, and Georges are three of my best friends?”

While she was listening to Thomas’ rant, Danielle’s face blanched. “I’m sorry. I jumped to conclusions. It took me a while to accept Lilah and Francine, and I didn’t expect Lilah to invite me to be part of the wedding. I don’t deserve this. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’ve gotten a hell of a lot worse just because the fact I was T.Jeffs.” Thomas chuckled darkly, smoothing a finger over his wrist. 

“That has to be terrible,” She muttered. 

“It was.” Thomas agreed. “Do you want to see a picture of my boyfriend? His name’s Hercules, no joke.”

Danielle laughed. “Really?”

Thomas grinned like a lovestruck fool and nodded. Well, he  _ was _ a lovestruck fool. “Yes. His name is honestly Hercules. Do you want to see a picture of him?”

“Sure.” Danielle answered. Thomas unlocked his phone and clicked on the Photos app. He scrolled through the pictures before settling on one. It was a screenshot from Thomas’ Snapchat story where Tom had gone for a selfie, but Hercules had interrupted by kissing his temple. Herc and Thomas were both caught by the flower crown filter, and Thomas was grinning, looking up at his boyfriend. He tilted his phone towards Danielle, and her face lit up in a soft smile. 

“You look very nice together,” She said.

“Thank you ma’am.”

* * *

 

Philip Hayler sat at a booth across the room from Frankie, Tom, John, Delilah, Melissa Lewis, and Danielle Jeffrey. One of his datemates sat on either side of him. TJ leaned up against his shoulder, holding Georges’ hand, reaching behind Phil’s body. 

Every so often, Philip noticed Frankie’s mother, Melissa, sending soft smiles his way. Frankie had told him before the rehearsal that she had never really been exposed to polyamorous relationships before. She seemed to be doing well. On the other hand, Delilah’s mother seemed venomous in the glares that she sent towards the three.  

Phil was the only one who noticed Melissa and Danielle’s looks. Neither of them bothered him. He was used to glances from people he cared about, and he had known Melissa for almost as long as he had known Frankie. 

Phil took a drink of his water and smiled brightly at Melissa when she looked over. She gave him a thumbs up, and returned to her conversation with her daughter. Phil returned to the chatter between his datemates. 

Soon enough, Phil happened to glance back to the other table when Danielle was glaring at their affectionate behavior. He smirked at her, and put one of his hands on TJ's knee, who leaned farther into his shoulder. When Danielle looked away, Phil moved his hand from TJ's knee. He slipped it into his jeans pocket, and it brushed up against the ring box he had put in there before dinner. 

Not tonight, he told himself. The moment will come. 

* * *

 

Melissa Lewis probably shouldn’t have drank that fifth glass of wine at her daughter’s wedding rehearsal. Maybe she thought it would wash away the lump in her throat that had formed when she saw her daughter with her father for the first time, the two laughing and chatting like old friends.

As she was heading to her sister’s car, she saw John’s distinctive ponytail across the restaurant's parking lot. “Laurens!” She called. She didn’t mean to call him by his previous life’s name, it just slipped out. John’s back straightened as he subconsciously responded.

John turned on his heel. “Ms. Lewis?” John responded, walking towards her. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m glad you came.”

“Thank you. Do you have a way to get home safely, Mrs. Lewis?” John asked, always thinking of others.

“You can call me Melissa. And yes, my sister is driving me home.”

“That’s good. It was nice to meet you, Melissa.” John smiled. He ran a hand over his hair, pausing at the back of his head to tighten his ponytail.

“It was nice to see you again, Jack.”  Melissa knew she screwed up when the words pushed past her lips. The younger man recoiled, eyes widening almost comically.  

“How do you know that name?” John asked. “I’ve never been Jack in this life an-”

“And I told Frankie that I was a new soul, I know.” She had never confessed this, not to anyone. She didn’t think that anyone would care what she had experienced.

“Who were you?” John asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“My name was Martha. Martha Manning.”

If John had reacted comically to her calling him his old nickname, it was nothing to the way he reacted to her name. His face blanched, and his eyes seemed to bug out of his head. His mouth widened and closed. Words formed in his throat but he couldn’t bring them past his lips.

Finally, he swallowed hard around the sudden tightness in his throat and spoke. “Martha, I’m so sorry.”

“What did you do? What are you apologizing for?” Melissa asked, confused. John hadn’t done anything worth saying sorry for.

John squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “For getting you pregnant and leaving to fight. For loving Alexander. For dying. For never meeting her. Never getting to be there for her,” John rambled, cutting himself off as moisture welled in his eyes.

“Jack. You could have left me with the shame of having a child out of wedlock. You married me to save me the stigma. You didn’t have to.”

John didn’t speak for a long moment. “I’m still sorry,” He whispered. He pulled at his ponytail.

“I forgive you, Jack. You know that, right?”

He looked at the ground, scuffing one of his shoes. “Now I do.”

“Good.” Melissa said frankly. “I’m probably not going to remember this tomorrow, Jack. I’ve never been able to hold alcohol very well.”

“Just like last time.” He quipped.

Melissa laughed, and the sound brought tears to John’s eyes. He hadn’t truly loved Martha like he had loved Alexander, but she had been his dearest friend and the mother of his child.

“I missed you, Martha,” John admitted. He looked up to her, and she smiled bittersweet.

“I missed you too, Jack.” Melissa said, and the two crashed together in a hug. They stood there in the parking lot for five minutes, John shedding tears of regret and apology, Melissa holding him.

A car horn honked, startling the two. “My sister’s getting impatient. I’ll see you later, Jack.”

John untangled himself from Melissa’s arms. “I’ll see you at the wedding, Martha. Get home safe.”

“You too,” Melissa said to him, and she got in the car. John jogged back to his car, and got inside and started the ignition. He didn’t leave, not yet; he just sat in the driver’s seat and debated calling Alex or Eliza or Maria. He needed to tell someone, but then again, Melissa had sat on this secret for decades, worked so hard to keep it private. He couldn’t just tell his datemates.

John Lawrence sat in his car and cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I have never been part of a wedding so I have no clue what a rehearsal dinner is actually like I'm so sorry
> 
> get prepared for more fluff


	4. The End

The four of them stood at the back of the church, Thomas and Delilah linking arms, John and Frankie doing the same. The brides’ bouquets matched; filled with soft lilac blossoms and lavender. John and Thomas both had their hair pulled back into matching puffs of curls. Tom was wearing his glasses, and looked scarily like Laf, but he was smiling, with a soft look in his eyes.

Three people stood in front of them; Phil and Georges’ ties were the same soft shade of purple as TJ’s dress. Phil’s hair was pulled back into a French braid, which fell over his shoulder as he turned around to accept the kiss Frankie pressed onto his cheek. 

“We’re up, Phil,” Georges whispered in their datemate’s ear. The three of them, Delilah’s best person and Frankie’s best man and maid of honor, walked down the aisle, arms linked at the elbow.

They passed the second aisle, where the people who used to be Philip’s parents sat. A tear slipped out of Alex’s eye and traced down his face, catching Lizzie’s attention. “Alexander?” She whispered, “What’s the matter, love?”

He turned towards her. Maria leaned over Lizzie’s shoulder, having overheard her words. “I just imagined it was his wedding. He didn’t get to last time.”

Lizzie made a small, pained noise at his words. Maria grabbed one of her hands, the other having clutched Alex’s.

Philip, TJ, and Georges parted at the front of the church, the three exchanging quick, quiet kisses to the cheek. They didn’t care who was watching as they displayed their affection. Georges took their place on Delilah’s side of the altar, and TJ and Philip took their side across from them.

Once the three were settled, the brides and their past life fathers began to walk down the aisle. The familiar music started up, and all the guests rose and turned to the back of the church. Both Frankie and Delilah looked stunning, matching dresses and smiles. John shot Alex, Maria, and Lizzie a smile as he passed them. Alex grinned back him, and Maria shot him a thumb’s up. 

The four reached the front of the church. Frankie and Delilah turned to John and Thomas respectively and hugged them fiercely. John and Thomas sat next to the women’s mothers, who sat at the ends of the first pew. Hercules sat next to Thomas, and Thomas grabbed his hand and held it tightly. 

The wedding went quickly. Before any of them knew it, the two brides were exchanging rings. “I, Francine Joanna Lewis, take you, Delilah Katherine Jeffrey, to be my lawfully wedded wife.” Frankie’s face was split by a grin. Her eyes were soft and full of moisture threatening to spill over. 

“I, Delilah Katherine Jeffrey, take you, Francine Joanna Lewis, to be my lawfully wedded wife.” A tear raced down Delilah’s face, not smudging any of her makeup as she slipped the ring onto Frankie’s finger. 

The priest smiled. “I pronounce you wife and wife. The brides may now kiss.” 

Delilah swept Frankie into her arms and dipped her. The two kissed to the sounds of the two families cheering. “Mrs. and Mrs. Jeffrey-Lewis,” The priest announced.  

* * *

 

The newlyweds held their reception at a banquet hall a few miles away. Phil had shed his suit jacket, leaving him in his white dress shirt, black slacks, and lavender tie by the time he and TJ stood to deliver their speech. 

“I’ve known Frankie since I was a freshman in high school and shorter than she is now.” Phil began, to the laughter of the audience. “She and I competed together in our forensics league. She spoke impromptu, and she won state in her category when she was a senior. I wrote poetry, and I performed it, despite my overwhelming case of anxiety and stagefright. Frankie was always there to ease the nerves. By the time she won state, I no longer had a fear of public speaking.”

TJ smiled up at him, knowing what was coming next. “But that’s not why Frankie and I kept each other in our lives while she was in college and I was still in high school. We have a mutual friend, the lovely TJ Preston. At that state forensics meet all those years ago, Frankie helped me work up the nerve to tell her that the poem I had wrote that year, Her, was about my best friend. She felt mutually about me, and we’ve been going steady since that time. I’m honored to be your best man, Frankie, and thank you for everything you’ve done for me and my datemates. I wish you and Delilah the best of luck, with all our love alongside.”

TJ snatched the mic from Philip, grinning. “Phil was always better with words than I am. Thank you, Frankie. You changed my life, and I couldn’t have been here, with my family and my friends, if we weren’t friends when we were in high school.”

Frankie raised her glass of champagne when TJ finished speaking, the rest of the audience following suit. 

Later that evening, Frankie and Delilah had their first dance, beautiful in their dresses, beautiful in each other. Philip, seated in between Georges and Frankie’s mother, watched his friend. His hand slipped into his pants pocket, brushing against the ring box nestled in the fabric. Not yet, not yet. His hand trembled slightly, adrenaline and fear and excitement and happiness. To distract himself from what he had set out to do, he looked for Thomas on the other side of the dance floor. He was sitting next to his boyfriend, Thomas almost on top of Hercules.

To Philip’s surprise, Thomas was crying. He mumbled something in Hercules’ ear, and the bigger man held him tighter. Thomas wiped his face clear of evidence of his emotions, and smiled wistfully at the girl who used to be his daughter. 

The night wore on. Philip approached the newlyweds, laughing with their family. “Oh hey, little dude. What’s up?” Frankie called out when she noticed him approach. 

“I’ve got an idea, involving Georges and TJ. You don’t have to do it, but I thought it would be cute.” Philip admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck, strands of dark hair escaping his braid. 

Frankie’s eyes widened. She shooed away her family, tugging Delilah closer. “You wanna tell us?” She asked teasingly. Phil leaned closer and whispered his plan to his two friends. 

“Aww.” Delilah cooed. “I’m totally in. Love?” She turned to her wife, height difference evident, as Delilah was wearing four inch heels and was already four inches taller than Frankie.

“I got you and TJ together the first time. I’d be honored to be a part of that.” Frankie told Philip, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I think that this time around we’re all so much happier.”

“I agree.” Philip said, bringing one of his best friends into a quick hug. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Delilah and Frankie smiled brightly and waved him off. Philip crossed the dance floor, weaving throughout members of Frankie and Delilah’s families. Phil thought he saw his parents making out in the center of the floor, and he turned sharply to avoid the sight. Even though Alex and Lizzie weren’t his parents anymore, Phil didn’t need to see that. 

The moment Phil sat down again, in between his datemate and his girlfriend, Frankie snatched a microphone from the DJ stand. The DJ turned down the music.

“If everyone here who isn’t married would like to gather on the dance floor, please!” Frankie said through the microphone, her public speaking skills useful in the most unlikely of situations. Georges turned their head to make eye contact with Phil, who was trembling, his leg twitching slightly.

“Should we go, mon étoile?” Georges asked, French accent twisting the words beautifully. Phil nodded, reaching out to take each of his partners’ hands, Georges on his left, TJ on his right. The three of them stood in the dead center of the reception hall, surrounded by so many people, the majority of them strangers. But there was Aaron and Theo, Laf, dragging a reluctant George, and there was Philip’s parents, with Maria and John. Phil took a deep breath, Georges mimicking him.

The two brides stood in front of the group, facing the wall, getting ready to throw their bouquets over their heads and into the crowd. Phil let go of his partners’ hands. His palms sweated. TJ looked up at him, concern written across her lovely face. Phil couldn’t make eye contact with her without confessing to her his entire plan. 

“I’m fine, ma ange.” 

TJ tilted her head, not completely convinced, but she turned back to the newlyweds anyways. They lifted their bouquets as if they were going to throw them, but then they turned around and waded into the crowd. TJ squinted in confusion, looking to Phil for an explanation. But when she turned, all she saw was the puzzled expression on Georges’ face. 

“Where did Philip go?” Georges asked, panic beginning to set in. Delilah and Frankie were still walking through the crowd, holding hands. "What are they doing?"

“I have no idea, Geo.” TJ said. Georges didn't know which question she was answering. Then the newlyweds were standing right in front of them, Frankie in front of TJ, Delilah in front of Georges. They were smiling, grinning even, as they held out the bouquets. Both Georges and TJ were hesitant in taking the flowers, but then when Delilah gestured for Georges and TJ to turn around, they obeyed immediately. 

Georges almost dropped the bouquet they were holding. TJ’s eyes widened, and it felt like her heart dropped out of her body and into the basement of the building. Kneeling on the ground in front of them was Philip Hayler, with a ring box that held two glittering diamond rings that matched the glittering tears in the corner of his eyes. 

“Georges LeRoux and Thea Jane Preston, you two have been the lights of my life. You are my best friends, and you inspire me, both of you. The years I have spent with you have been the best of my life. I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

TJ clapped her hand over her mouth, tear tracks coursing down her face creating trails in her foundation. Georges was crying freely and silently, their head nodding. “Yes!” TJ cried out at the same time that Georges finally managed to let the word leave their mouth.

“Oui,” Georges whispered, their brain blanking in a moment and forgetting English. Philip stood, and the three crashed together, limbs tangling in a bone wracking hug. “I love you two so much,” Philip mumbled, words muffled by Georges’ and TJ’s skin. 

“We love you too, mon amor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, she finishes one fanfiction that she set out to complete at least nine months ago. Sorry if this seemed really rushed. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you kookookarli for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> speaking of forgiveness, please forgive me lin


End file.
